Kiss in the Storm
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: This takes place during Ironman 2. Tony is miserable due to Pepper going with Happy and can't see to get over her. A girl name, Kristie McClain the comes into his life to learn things from him. Tony does not know that Kristie is a mutant and was sent by shield to watch over him. Tony starts to developed feelings for Kristie but will her secret stop him from loving her. Tony S X OC


Chapter One-Sight of Interest

Tony Stark was in his lab working on ways to improve his Ironman suit. He has just come out and told everyone that he was Ironman and declared that he was only going to use his work for peace. He had just made Pepper Pots the CEO of Stark Industries due to the fact that he was dying because of his acr reactor was posing him. He had a kick ass birthday party because he was sure that it was going to be his last. Pepper had even hired a new assistant for him named, Natalie Rushman, but she was more of Pepper's assistant than Tony's. He ran a hand through his raven hair and sigh in frustration as he looked over the blue prints in front of him. What was hitting Tony hard was the fat that when he was going to tell Pepper his feelings for her, She had declared her love for Happy his driver.

"Why did she have to go for him?" Tony mumbles

He rested his forehead on his arms and sighed. Jarvis was the only company that was around for Tony, but he wanted another human around him. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Jarvis.

"Sir, Miss Potts is on the incoming line for you."

"Put her through, Jarvis." Tony replies

Jarvis put Pepper through as Tony asked. An image of Pepper appeared along with hearing her voice.

"Tony, it is about time I got a hold of you. I figure you fraught that today I was bring a person that would interest you today."

"You mean a baby sitter for me because you have Rushman being your personal assistant along with doing my meetings and things that need to be signed. I don't need a baby sitter because I am fine, Pepper." Tony whines

"You need someone as in a person for company, Tony. You do not just need Jarvis and I hardly know what you are doing and it would make me feel better. The person I am bringing over is good at technology like yourself and a big fan. Think of being a mentor for this person instead." Pepper replies

"Fine. I will see you when you get here and I will give it a try." Tony said as he hung up the call and went back to work. He was trying to find a way for him not to die and was having a hard time of doing it. He did not want to die, when he had so much to protect. Tony sighed in frustration as he threw a tool at the wall in his lab. He asked Jarvis what time it was and knew he was running late. Tony quickly went up the stairs and came face to face with Pepper. She did not look at all happy with him. Behind Pepper he can see a girl standing straight and waiting for him. He had to correct himself, it was a young woman.

"Tony, we were just about to come down and get you. I figured you would be down in your lab." Pepper says

"I am sorry about that. I am just improving my suits. Who do you have here?" Tony replies

The young woman walked around to stand at the side of Pepper. She had light blue eyes and was a red head like Pepper. She stood about five three and was only an inch shorter than Pepper. She was dressed in a sleeves light purple dress and her hair hung down a little passed her shoulders. Pepper's voice brought him out of his day dreaming.

"Tony, this is Kristie McClain and she is going to be living here with her. She is going to be your new intern." Pepper says

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Stark. I am a big fan of yours and it is a pleasure to meet you." Kristie says as she held out her hand.

"Please, call me Tony. I heard you are good with technology and have a knack for it." Tony replies as he shook her hand.

Pepper bid them a farewell as she walked to the elevator in her light brown suit with a skirt and black high heels. Pepper had her hair tied back into a bun and looked over her shoulder and waved at them. Tony turned back and looked at Kristie. He had to admit that she was breath taking and had a natural beauty to her. Kristie smiled at him as she picked up her black duffel bag and asked Tony to show her room. Tony lead the way and she followed closely behind. Tony showed her to a light white room with a queen sized bed with red and black sheets. Kristie walked towards the bed and set her bag at the end.

"Could you give me a moment, so that I may change into something more comfortable? " Kristie asks

"Yes of course, I must have been day dreaming." Tony says as he walks out of the room. Kristie opens up her black duffle bag and pulls out a dark red tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans. She changes quickly as she can. She does not notice Tony start to come in as she pulls the dark red tank top over her head. He just stares and shakes his head as he looks at her figure. He notices the tribal bird tattoo on her left shoulder blade and smirks. He light knocks and she turns around and smiles at him.

'Let's get started." Kristie says as she walks over to him

"May I ask you a question?" Tony asks

"Yes, you may." She replies

"Why do you have a tattoo on your shoulder blade?" Tony asks

"Because the humming bird is my favorite animals and I like birds in general. It is a symbol for me to be reborn again for the mistakes I have made in my life." Kristie explains

Tony nods his head as he asks her some other questions. He learns that she is twenty three years old and is really good with technology as she went to a private school. Tony found out that she was born in New York, but her family is Scottish. She was really helpful as she helped him to improve his suits.

"Are you really going to tell me what is going on?" Kristie asks

"What do you mean?" Tony replies

"Something is not going right for you in your life. I can tell by your body language." Kristie says

"I umm.." Tony stemmers

Kristie walks up behind and gently places her hands on his shoulders. Tony tensed up a bit until he felt a warm sensation and started to feel a little life back into him. He looked up at Kristie, who had her eyes closed and noticed her hands were glowing. Kristie was glowing a pink color. Tony began to wonder what she was doing to him. Soon, everything stopped and Kristie removed her hands from Tony's shoulders. Tony watched as her body shook a little before falling to her knees, whatever she did to him had taken its beating on her. Kristie slowly stood up and shook herself a little. She looked up at Tony with tired brown eyes.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked

"Yes, I am fine." Kristie replied as she stood back up. Tony watched as she was a little wobbly as she walked. Tony would have to get some test done on her and would talk to Jarvis about that. He watched her from the corner of his eye. A soft smile played on his lip as he saw her soft lips in a pout. Tony went back to his work on his suits. It was a little after four when Tony decided to go up and get something to drink. He looked around and did not noticed that Kristie was not down in the lab at all. As he walked up to the kitchen he heard giggling. Tony quirk and eyebrow wondering what was going on.

Kristie in the kitchen making spaggtie and garlic bread for supper. She was going some dishes and talking to Jarvis as she did them. Jarvis was commenting her and she was blushing and giggling the whole time. 

"Every man should be taking you out and asking you for a date. You are such a wonderful and amazing woman. Any man would be happy to have you." Jarvis commented

"I haven't had any offers like that." Kristie giggled

She went to go check on the food and it was ready. "Jarvis will you please tell Tony that supper is ready." Kristie said as she started to drain the noodles. "That won't be necessary. I am already up." Tony replied, making Kristie jump a little. Kristie burned her arm a little and whimpered in pain as she set the pan back down on the stove. Tony gently grabbed her left arm and put it under the cold running water.

"You don't have to do this." Kristie said softly with a blush on her face.

"Nonsense, you made supper and it was my fault for you burning yourself." Tony replied

They then sat under the table and ate supper. Afterwards Tony helped Kristie do the dishes and Tony received a kiss on his cheek from Kristie. Kristie and Tony watched some TV before Kristie said good night and went to bed.

"Jarvis." Tony said

"Yes, sir?" Jarvis replied

"Search and run things on Kristie McClain. Find out everything about her and get back to me." Tony explained

"Yes, Sir. Will that be all?" Jarvis answered

"That will be all." Tony said as he went to bed himself and let his mind wonder back to Kristie.


End file.
